This invention relates to a fluid dispensing apparatus for cooled liquids.
This invention was brought about by the need to facilitate the dispensing of products that will require constant refrigeration and not facilitate rapid germ and/or bacteria growth, causing spoilage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,449 to Valiyee, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,300 to Valiyee, are examples of early prior art dispensing devices, that do not, however, cool the liquid to be dispensed through the entire traverse of the dispensing device.
The primary intended use of this device is to dispense milk and milk products. But, it will also benefit the dispensing of all beverages, including carbonated beverages; because the colder the product, the better the carbonation will be, and the longer the carbonation will last.